


Not Alone Anymore

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EP12End!Yuuri, Fluff, HighSchool!Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Yuuri, Light Angst, M/M, Messing up, Nerd!Yuuri, Unconsciousness, Victor-centric, drunk!Yuuri, eros!Yuuri, kind of a birthday fic, not in the way you might think though, when is he not a nerd though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: Victor knew he'd messed up that jump, but where was he?Based on art over on tumblr by hana-tox





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was alerted that while December 25th is a day of brightness warmth, and the celebratory day for a legendary icon, it is also Christmas??? How does that work... lol. Happy Birthday Victor!

Victor knew he'd messed up that jump, so where was he? Everything was kind of blurry, and it certainly didn't look like the ice rink in Russia. Everything was too white and he felt too alone. Usually he'd hear Georgi's lamenting, Mila's teasing laugh, Yurio's growls at something that had annoyed him in the background as he skated, Yakov's reprimands were always heard, wherever you went in the facility. 

Despite knowing that, he heard nothing. So he kept walking, kept walking hesitantly through wherever this was. He'd walked for some time, and the feeling of being alone was starting to get at him. Just like all those years ago, the feeling was just as constricting as it had been. He swallowed bitterly, remembering all the nights where the only thing he'd had was Makkachin, and he wasn't even here. He stopped walking as the feeling grew larger, more oppressing than it'd ever been before. The feeling of being truly alone, Victor realized, was almost as suffocating as drowning. 

That was when he began to hear little footsteps behind him. Blinking, he turned, catching sight of a small form clad in a white and blue hand-knit sweater with a Y sewn right in the middle. Their chubby frame bounded up to him, black, slightly curly hair bouncing as he approached. Clutched it their small, black-gloved hands was a flower crown of blue roses. That was when Victor realized just who this was. He didn't really know how he knew, he just did. Yuuri paused right as he reached Victor, holding the crown up to Victor with a bright smile stretched wide on his face. 

"Mr.Victor! Your skating is really pretty! I heard it was your birthday, so here!" Yuuri, voice bubbly and almost shy but not quite, held the crown out even further. Stunned, Victor accepted the flower crown, shakily putting it on. He hand't even known it was his birthday. Child Yuuri nodded at the flower crown now perched atop Victor's hair before running around him and away. Victor barely had time to register what had just happened before a round of small excited barks drew his attention to another person. They held the leash of a small brown poodle, face down. Again, he didn't know how he knew, but he did. Yuuri, older and in a high school uniform... what was happening? 

Yuuri let go of the dogs leash as he reached Victor, and the dog bound up to him, playfully pawing at his pant leg. Yuuri let out a small, chastising, "Vicchan, please" before dropping into a respectful bow, holding out a small red and yellow wrapped box. 

"HiIreallylikeyoupleaseaccepthismaybe. Idontknowjusttakethisyou'reprettyhotshitwhydidIsaythatokayI'mleavingnow." Victor barely processed what Yuuri had said though he had caught Yuuri calling him hot (which may or may not have had him preening at the compliment), clutching the box in his hands, he watched as Yuuri ran past him, 'Vicchan' following dutifully after him. He'd barely stood and recovered from the last Yuuri when a barely clothed Yuuri launched himself at Victor. 

"Be my coach, Victor!" Yuuri murmured, drunkenly nuzzling at Victor's scarfed neck and handing him the bottle of alcohol he'd had in his hand somehow. Victor blushed, realizing this was the Grand Prix Final Yuuri that he remembered oh too well. In a flash Yuuri's warmth was gone and he'd bounded away, leaving Victor at a loss. That is, until a startlingly hot cat call from the other direction.

"Eyes only on me, pretty boy." Snapping around, Victor found Yuuri dressed in full Eros garb, rose in mouth as he danced lithely towards Victor. Victor knew by the look in Yuuri's eyes that the dance was a tease, and he knew it. Reaching gracefully up and plucking the rose from his mouth, he sidled right up to Victor, barely not touching him, and placed the rose in the crown. One red in a string of blue. He grabbed Victor's tie and placed a small kiss on the edge of his mouth. Smiling victoriously, he danced away, though Victor caught the way his composure broke down and he started blushing madly. 

"Ahem." Caught his attention, and oh, there Yuuri stood, with Makkachin slightly behind him, intangible wind lifting the ends of Yuuri's longer hair. He just stood there, blushing as he searched for something to say, so Victor just lauched himself into Yuuri's now outstretched arms. Yuuri's bright smile is full of love as he pulls Victor in closer. "I see the other me's had their fun." Yuuri commented. Victor pulled back, giving Yuuri a look of astonishment. How did he know about what had been happening? 

"How?" Victor asked, and Yuuri just chuckled and pulled him back in, bringing his hand up to stroke Victor's hair. 

"I sent them because you've been lonely for a long time, Victor. It's your birthday, so I thought I'd remind you that you aren't alone anymore. With the help of past me's. Little me was a cutie, eh?" Yuuri explained, chuckling a bit to himself at the end. Victor felt a tear escape his eyes as he took it all in. _He wasn't alone anymore. Not with Yuuri, Yurio, and Makkachin there. Definitely not with Yakov, Georgi, and Mila too._

"Thank you, Yuuri. Thank you for this." Yuuri pulled back once again, giving him yet another soft smile full of love. He swiped Victor's tear away, and played with Victor's bangs. Sighing he pulled Victor back in.

"You're welcome, Vitya. But now it's time for you to go." Yuuri said, an almost sad, wistful look on his face as Victor pulled away. 

"Go where?" And then all at once he was opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) to blinding lights and a cold surface. 

"Victor! Yakov, he's awake!" A familiar voice calls as soon as Victor flinches at the brightness of the lights. There's a tsk sound too, and he smile at that. Both Yuuri and Yurio are here. He tries to sit up, but any attempts are quickly put to a stop by Yuuri's semi-cold arms. They are in the ice rink, after all. 

"Oh no you don't." Yurio grumbles, dropping down onto the ice next to them. Victor's smile only gets bigger. 

"I agree. It may be your birthday but you did pass out after that jump. We are getting you home and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" Yuuri scolds, although he does ease Victor into a seated position. Victor's eyes hand adjusted to the lights at this point and he can see clearly concerned Georgi and Mila, with Yakov behind the barrier behind them. 

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine, guys. I'll go home." And that's how he ended up in the locker room with Yuuri as he packs Victor's stuff with a fidgety look on his face. "Yuuri?" He eventually asks, watching Yuuri tense up and then relax at his name. 

"I'm sorry. It's just, you gave me a heartattack when you hit the ice and then didn't wake up. You scared me so bad. Don't do that again, you hear?" Yuuri asked him, hands now cupping his face. Victor smiled softly and leaned into the touch, nodding his head. 

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I won't do that again." He tells him, arms circling up to give Yuuri a long hug. Yuuri sighs, relaxing against him. The moment feels so natural, so reassuring and just utterly warm that the thought slips out, but it entirely true nonetheless. _That's right,_ Victor reminds himself, pulling back to give Yuuri and long, sweet, comforting kiss, _you can't do that anymore. You're not alone anymore._

Later that night, he finds himself in bed with Yuuri curled up to him and Makkachin laying over their legs. _Best birthday ever..._ Victor thinks as he falls asleep, absolutely warm and feeling more loved than he had in a long time.


End file.
